


Bedroom

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Sherlock really think he could just waltz back into John's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szymanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szymanic/gifts).



> Written for my lovely wifey who requested Sherlock coming back to 221B.

Sherlock let out a quiet noise as he was pinned against the wall, his arms held tightly at the small of his back. John's form was pressed firmly against his back, his breath rough and warm against his ear, causing him to shiver. The brunette could tell he was angry even if he was holding back. He knew he deserved the anger that was directed at him, even if what he did was to protect the ones he cared about. He knew he was selfish, thinking he could just walk back into John's life and be the way they were. 

"You selfish twat, you were alive all these years and you never tried to contact me? Let me know you weren't dead?" John's voice was barely a whisper, but the harshest tone he'd ever heard from the blonde and it cut him to the core. "I knew you were an idiot, Sherlock, but this?" Sherlock heard the pain in John's voice and he knew he was the cause of it. 

"John, I-"

"No, no talking Sherlock, not tonight," John's forehead rested against the back of his neck as he let his breathing even out. "Tomorrow you'll explain everything but now," John’s voice quieter now, not full of anger but something the detective hadn’t heard in nearly three years. “Sherlock, the bedroom.”


End file.
